Boo
Boo is a ghostly brawler who is based on a character in mario games. He damages mario when mario touches him so this machenics is inplement to here. He is a ranged brawler that shoots toxic gas that will poison oppoents like crow attacks. He has low-medium health and moves the same speed as the other usual brawlers and he cannot be seen by enemy brawlers which is best feature of him. His super shows scary face on the opponents screen and its sound effect will be at max volume and is unmutable so making real players frightened by it. He also can hurt enemies when they touches him. When he is on the enemy team, the soft music of boo theme will play instead of the regular battle themes (regular themes when he is friendly). Attack: Intoxication His attack damages enemies hit by it and will be poisoned for few seconds like crows poison. When he attacks he will become visible to the enemy team for a brief peroid of time. His attacks and poison power and duration is stronger than crows so yeah. *Base damage: 120 *Total poison damage: 140 *Range: 8 tiles *Reload time: 1.6 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 700 Super: Scary Face This super makes all enemies screen to become the scary face screen shown in the super screen section picture below for 2 seconds and playing the scary maze game scary face sound, the scary face screen will shake to signify the horror the fright and to make it looks a bit more cinemac. The sound is unmutable which means the sound fx button will be turned on for this super and the enemies devices will be set at maxed volume for this super too. During the scary face duration, the enemies will stop whatever they are doing because they are frightened. After the 2 seconds of scary face, it causes the opponent brawlers to reload attacks 100% slower for 6 seconds after the scary face. Note: He just need to press the super button to scare people; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Special: Contact Damage When the boo touches an enemy brawler, that brawler will take some damage and knockbacked the same distance that he knockbacks mario in the mario games and the same stun duration in the mario games. He will become visible to enemies for a brief period of time when dealing contact damage. Special2: Invisibility He cannot be seen by enemies brawlers when he is not attacking, friendly brawlers can see him at all times (Friendlies sees him the same opacity as brawlers in the bushes and full opacity when he attacks etc.). His invisibility machenics works like brawlers hiding in the bushes but the boo can be not seen by enemies at anywhere. Enemies can see him briefly when he touches an enemy (special1) or using regular/super attacks or taking damage. This is based on ghosts cannot be seen. Note that enemy brawlers cannot see the player name too so that he can remains really invisible when not attacking (when he attacks the player name is revealed at the same duration). Super screen But it will be shown in portait instead, crops. Trivia *Boo is a ghost, which is the first ghost based brawler. **But he still can take damage! Category:Brawlers Category:Era Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Nintendo Category:Original Concepts Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P